The use of radiation to treat retinal and/or choroidal pathology has been investigated. Such radiation therapy, has, however, only been accomplished using either external beam radiation or an external brachytherapy device that is placed on the sclera. One drawback related to these existing therapies is that the retina overlying the choroidal pathology is irradiated as well.
Accordingly, there is a need for an intraocular brachytherapy device and method that reduces the radiation exposure to surrounding tissues. Desirably, such a device permits localized radiation exposure, while shielding surrounding tissues that do not otherwise require exposure. Most desirably, such a device permits placement of the radiation source adjacent the choroidal pathology to cover an area greater than the ingress (e.g., opening or retinotomy) through which the device is passed.